Secret in The Festival
by Trio Pisces
Summary: For IHAFest Agustus. Australia heran dengan sikap England yang sama sekali lain dari biasanya saat mereka berdua mengunjungi festival kebudayaan dunia di Perth. Ada apa dengan England? Australia POV. Maybe a lot of OOC.


Halo! Rara di sini~

Singkatnya, fanfic ini saya tulis untuk "menggembirakan" IHAFest Agustus 2011. Jadi, silakan langsung baca saja ya, saya tidak mau banyak ngomong di sini. Terlalu _shock _saking nggak percayanya bisa menyelesaikan ini dalam setengah hari.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Secret in The Festival<strong>

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

**Summary:** For IHAFest Agustus. Australia heran dengan sikap England yang sama sekali lain dari biasanya saat mereka berdua mengunjungi festival kebudayaan dunia di Perth. Ada apa dengan England? Australia POV.

**Warning:** A lot of OOC, I think.

* * *

><p>Bulan Agustus, musim dingin di tempatku. Seperti yang sudah kelewat sering kalian baca, bahwa musim dingin adalah musimnya salju, udara yang dingin dan sejenisnya. Tapi musim dingin juga berarti makanan hangat di mana-mana. Mungkin kenyataan ini yang membuat bosku di Perth berpikir untuk menyelenggarakan festival kebudayaan. Apa hubungannya? Entahlah. Mungkin karena makanan tradisional sebagian besar warga dunia adalah makanan dan minuman hangat, jadi ya kau tahulah. Makanan dan minuman seperti itulah yang dibutuhkan oleh orang-orang di musim dingin ini.<p>

Pagi ini, aku dipanggil ke kantor bosku di Perth. Entah ada apa, aku sendiri tidak tahu.

"Australia, kau tahu kan, sebentar lagi Perth akan diramaikan oleh festival kebudayaan—"

"Ya, ya, saya tahu," jawabku dengan suara bosan.

"Nah, setelah kupikir-pikir, aku ingin mengundangmu ke festival itu—gratis, tentu—dan kau boleh mengajak seorang teman."

Mataku melebar, nyaris tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan bosku.

"Gratis?"

"Ya, dan kau boleh mengajak seorang teman," ulangnya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Kemudian, aku bertanya lambat-lambat, "Kalau boleh saya tahu, kapan... tepatnya festival itu akan dilaksanakan?"

"Oh, minggu depan, dan festival itu akan berlangsung selama seminggu," jawabnya riang. "Nah, sekarang, kau bisa keluar dan mulai mencari teman yang ingin kauajak ke festival itu."

"Baik," jawabku agak kaku. "Terima kasih banyak, Bos."

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar Perth sambil memikirkan siapa yang akan kuajak. Orang pertama yang langsung muncul di benakku: kakakku, Indonesia. Ia senang dengan keramaian. Tapi ia kan sedang berpuasa, kasihan kalau kuajak jalan-jalan. Hm, New Zealand... dia juga sedang sangat sibuk. Bingung, aku berjalan lagi. Dan entah kenapa satu orang ini langsung muncul di benakku—<em>England.<em>

England? _Motherland_-ku? Oh, ya ampun. Memangnya dia mau kuajak ke festival konyol seperti itu? Tapi tak ada orang lain yang bisa kuajak. Aku hanya akrab dengan ketiga orang itu saja: Indonesia, New Zealand, dan England.

Jadi... yah, aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku langsung menelepon England hari itu juga, memintanya—sebenarnya setengah _memaksa_—agar mau menemaniku datang ke festival kebudayaan tersebut. Aku ngeri membayangkan ia berteriak-teriak menolakku, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?

"Halo?" sapaku ragu.

"_Halo? Siapa ini?"_

"Ini aku, Australia—"

"_Hei, Aussie!_" sela England ceria. "_Sudah lama kau tidak meneleponku, sobat!_"

"Ya," jawabku datar. Sejujurnya, sih, aku agak heran dan terkejut dengan nada suara England yang—tidak seperti biasanya—_ceria. _"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"_Oh, baik!_" jawab England di seberaaaang sana. "_Kau sendiri bagaimana?_"

Hening sejenak.

"Lumayan," kataku. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, England... aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Oh ya, apa itu?"

Aku berdeham. "Begini, tadi pagi Walikota Perth menghubungiku dan berkata kalau minggu depan di Perth akan diadakan festival, dan—"

"_Kau mengajakku ke festival itu?"_ England menyela.

"Ya. Kenapa? Kau tidak mau ikut? Kalau tidak, aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku tak mungkin mengajak Indonesia, dia kan sedang berpuasa. New Zealand juga sedang sibuk sekali. Dan aku tidak punya teman yang cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak pergi..."

"_Hmm_," England bergumam di ujung telepon, "_sebenarnya sih, aku ingin menolak, tapi, yah, karena kau bilang kau tak punya teman untuk diajak pergi, ya, aku mau ikut._"

"Oh, oke. Terima kasih! Aku tunggu kedatanganmu di Perth !" jawabku lega. Ia tidak menolak. Tapi yang membuatku kaget, seperti yang sudah kusebutkan tadi—nada bicaranya _senang. _Tak seperti England yang aku kenal.

* * *

><p>Seminggu berlalu sejak aku menelepon England. Kemarin, kami berdua sudah bertemu dan hari ini kami akan pergi ke festival. Kami menaiki mobil—yah, mobil pinjaman sebetulnya—dan aku yang menyetir.<p>

"Jadi," kata England, kedengarannya bergairah sekali. _Belum pernah _aku melihatnya begitu bersemangat. "Jadi."

"Jadi apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Jadi, Aussie, festival apa yang akan kita kunjungi?"

"Oh, festival kebudayaan," jawabku sekenanya. "Festival kebudayaan dari seluruh dunia."

"Oh, baiklah," katanya pelan. Aku terus menyetir. Untunglah, cuacanya cerah—walaupun udaranya masih sangat dingin.

"Hei, Aussie, apa menurutmu festival ini akan ada banyak makanan?" celetuk England. Aku menoleh, agak bingung.

"Tentu saja ada. Kenapa?"

"Mm, tidak ada apa-apa sih."

Astaga, sikap England hari ini _aneh_ sekali. Tidak biasanya ia bersikap kalem begini. Dan hei, ke mana semua sumpah serapahnya? Biasanya aku selalu _bete _kalau dia ngomong kurang ajar, tapi sungguhan deh, begitu dia berhenti menyumpah-nyumpah, aku jadi rindu dengan semuanya itu—kata-kata kotornya, sumpah serapahnya. Ada apa dengan England?

"Er—England?"

"Hm?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Tumben kau bersikap seperti ini."

"Hm?" gumam England tak jelas. "Oh—Aussie! Lihat, kita sepertinya sudah sampai!"

Aku tersentak. Aku jadi tak memperhatikan jalan karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan ada apa dengan _motherland_-ku ini. Aku menoleh dan melihat bahwa, yah, kami memang sudah sampai.

"Ayo turun!" katanya riang. Bingung, aku mengikutinya dan masuk ke area festival itu.

Tak kusangka, festival ini _menyenangkan sekali. _Kami melewati zona Benua Australia. Hampir tidak ada yang menarik. England kelihatannya antusias. Ia berjalan ke sana kemari, melihat-lihat berbagai peninggalan suku Aborigin. Tapi anehnya, ia tidak mau mencicipi makanan yang ada.

Kami memasuki zona Benua Asia, yang menghabiskan paling banyak tempat di festival ini, tentu saja. Wuah, bau harum masakan Asia menguar. Mau tak mau, aku menghampiri salah satu _stand _negara dan mencicipi makanannya. Dan sekali lagi kulihat England tidak makan. Aneh.

"England? Kau tidak makan?" tanyaku heran, kemudian meraih setusuk sate kambing dari Indonesia. England menggeleng. Dari ekspresinya aku menebak, ia sebetulnya sangat ingin makan. Lalu, tiba-tiba aku mendengar bunyi _keriuk_ keras. Aku mengerling England, yang tampak agak malu.

"Suara apa itu, England? Kau lapar?" tanyaku lagi. England hanya tersenyum singkat. Aku menganggapnya sebagai "ya".

"Kalau kau lapar, kenapa kau tidak makan?"

England menatapku dengan pandangan agak sebal, kemudian menjawab, "Itu, Aussie, adalah urusanku dan bukan urusanmu."

"Main rahasia-rahasiaan? Kaupikir dirimu FBI? Atau CIA?" godaku sambil _nyengir. _England tertawa ringan. Tanpa ada rasa bersalah, aku mengajaknya pergi ke _stand _India dan mencoba kari India yang luar biasa berbumbu. England, lagi-lagi, menolak makan.

"Heran deh, ada apa sih denganmu?" tanyaku sebal.

"Mm, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab England sederhana.

"Tapi seharian ini kau tidak mau makan dan—"

"Oh, soal itu?" nada bicara England sedikit riang. "Nanti, kalau sudah petang, aku akan cerita."

"Hah?"

Aku tidak mengerti.

* * *

><p>Sepanjang hari kami berada di festival itu. Kami sudah mengitari tempat festival itu kira-kira dua atau tiga kali. Berkali-kali pula aku mengenyangkan perutku dengan segala macam makanan yang ada di sana. Tapi, sekali lagi, England benar-benar berniat tak mau makan hari itu. Ia juga tidak marah-marah sepanjang hari. Berkali-kali kutanya kenapa, ia malah mengelak. Sampai aku menyerah dan bosan bertanya.<p>

Sore menjelang. Kami sedang menaiki kincir angin raksasa yang berada di tengah-tengah festival itu ketika mendadak England mengecek arlojinya. Dan yang membuatku heran, ia bergumam, "Kapan kincir angin ini turun... kapan? Ayolah..."

Ada yang tidak beres dengan pria beralis tebal ini.

"England, kau kenapa?"

"Hm? Aku? Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Nanti saja."

Sudah agak gelap begitu kami keluar dari kincir angin. England langsung menyerbu _stand _negara yang paling dekat dengan kincir angin tersebut—_stand _Italia. Ia memakan _gelato_—dan langsung licin tandas dua gelas. Kemudian, ia makan _spaghetti bolognaise_. Astaga! Tadi siang ia bilang tak mau makan apapun, tapi sekarang? Tak tahan lagi, aku meneriakinya.

"ENGLAND! Kau ini kenapa, sih?" teriakku jengkel. England menoleh. Mulutnya belepotan saus _bolognaise. _Aku menatapnya marah. England terdiam, kemudian mengelap saus dari mulutnya dan mengajakku duduk.

"Duduk sini," katanya. Aku menangkap nada ketus dalam suaranya. Masih jengkel, aku pun duduk.

England terdiam, menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian berkata lambat-lambat, "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu kesal selama ini, Aussie—"

"Aduh, England, cepat ke intinya!"

England menatapku tajam. Aku jadi merasa bersalah menyelanya.

"Jangan menyelaku!" katanya, agak marah.

"M-maaf," jawabku gugup, "tapi, England, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau bersikap aneh seharian ini!"

England, lagi-lagi, menatapku dengan tatapan yang membuatku salah tingkah. Kemudian, ia berkata dengan nada menyerah, "Baiklah, baiklah, kalau kau memaksa... aku sedang berpuasa."

Aku terlonjak dari bangku panjang yang aku duduki saking kagetnya. England, _berpuasa?_ Pantas saja! Pantas saja seharian ini dia terlihat "normal", tidak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan tidak mau makan dan minum apapun.

"_Berpuasa? Kau?_" tanyaku heran, meminta konfirmasi. England hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Kemarin dulu aku mengunjungi Turkey, dan dia sedang berpuasa," jelas England tak sabar, kemudian mulai makan lagi.

"Lalu?"

England menelan makanannya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku, tentu saja tertarik. Kata Turkey berpuasa bisa membuat kita lebih sabar dan—yah, kau tahu kan aku ini seperti apa. Jadi, ya, kucoba saja. Dan ternyata cukup berhasil, sih. Walaupun tadi sempat agak tergoda melihat begitu banyak makanan di sekitarku, dan aku juga agak susah mengontrol emosiku tadi. Dan kuakui, aku jadi lebih menghargai orang-orang yang kelaparan di luar sana."

Aku terpana. Ternyata England mau juga diajak susah. Ya ampun, untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup aku bangga pada _motherland-_ku ini. Sudah jelas, kan? Apa lagi yang bisa aku banggakan dari dia? Memangnya aku bangga punya _motherland _tukang _misuh_ seperti dia?

"Oh," kataku pelan. "Maaf kalau tadi aku marah," lanjutku, agak malu.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih juga sudah mengajakku ke sini."

Aku diam. Kemudian, kembali menekuni _gelato_-ku yang belum habis.

Astaga, ternyata berprasangka buruk itu benar-benar... ugh, memalukan. Tapi sudahlah, terlepas dari semua itu, hari ini aku senang.

_Sangat. Senang._

**-the end-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh, man, cerita ini pendek sekali... =="

Tapi sudahlah, bisa berpartisipasi dalam IHAFest perdana ini saja saya sudah senang. Hahaha :D

Yep, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya! Masih banyak kekurangan, ya kan? Tapi saya tidak mengharap flame~ ingat, ini bulan Ramadhan, lho! Jangan bikin saya emosi, oke?

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic abal ini :)


End file.
